jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джолин Куджо/История
Ранняя жизнь Джолин часто проводила детство без отца, поскольку его работа часто вынуждала его уезжать из страны. Даже когда она была подвержена сильной лихорадке, Джотаро не смог вернуться из Японии, чтобы быть рядом с ней. В возрасте 14 лет, ее подростковая жизнь пошла в упадок после того, как ее приняли за подозреваемую в ограблении, которого она не совершала, а затем она сбежала от офицера, украв мотоцикл. Будучи арестованной и помещенной в камеру предварительного заключения по ложному обвинению в преступлении, она и ее мать заявили о своей невиновности и даже умоляли Джотаро освободить ее под залог. Однако, поскольку он ей не поверил, её отправили в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Когда ее мать развелась с Джотаро, Джолин еще больше расстроилась, когда он оставил семью. Вскоре она присоединилась к банде угонщиков мотоциклов и автомобилей Hell Riders и провела больше времени, попадая в неприятности. В 19 лет, приведя себя в порядок и покинув банду, она пошла на свидание с опрятным богатым парнем по имени Ромео Джиссо. По дороге домой, Ромео и Джолин попали в автомобильную аварию, и Ромео насмерть сбил пешехода. Опасаясь, что его обвинят в неосторожном вождении и исключат из Университетского списка ожидания, Ромео решил взять труп и бросить его где-нибудь, убедив Джолин помочь ему и забыть обо всем инциденте. Однако, через несколько дней, Джолин нашли дома и арестовали. Каменный океан (2011-2012) Первые дни в тюрьме Джолин заводит дружбу с Эрмес Костелло в тюрьме, ожидая перевода в другую, и получает подарок от матери, кулон с фрагментом Стрелы, дающей стенд, которым она укалывается и выбрасывает. Уколя палец стрелой, Джолин пробуждает свою способность распутывать себя на струны, но без друзей и денег Джолин находится в опасном положении в Green Dolphin Street. Пострадав от своей сокамерницы Гвесс, Джолин удается собрать свои струны в истинный стенд, Stone Free. Ей удается стать уважаемой среди заключенных, но все же она намеревается сбежать. Визит Джотаро Однажды к Джолин приходит гость. Несмотря на предупреждения таинственного ребенка по имени Эмпорио Алниньо, Джолин идет в комнату для посещений, и находит своего отца, Джотаро Куджо. Разъяренная его отсутствием в ее жизни, Джолин пытается уйти, не поговорив с ним. Однако Джотаро предупреждает ее, что его враги подставили ее в попытке заманить его туда, где она будет уязвима. Вскоре они обнаруживают, что сражаются с двумя стендами, Джонгалли Эй слепым снайпером с его стендом для перенаправления пуль Manhattan Transfer и стендом Whitesnake, которая ловит Джолин и Джотаро в иллюзии. Хотя Джолин и Джотаро удается сбежать, память и стенд Джотаро похищаются Whitesnake в виде диска. Последние слова Джотаро, заявившего, что он всегда любил свою дочь, эти слова потрясли Джолин. Джолин передает Джотаро на лечение Фонду Спидвагона, но она решает остаться в тюрьме и восстановить его память и стенд, а также найти пользователя стенда Whitesnake. Диск стенда Джотаро Эрмес Костелло, пробудив свой собственный стенд, Kiss и сражаясь с Тандер МакКвином, извлекает диск памяти Тандера. Используя диск, Джолин и Эрмес находят тайник с дисками рядом с фермой. С целью обыскать ферму, Джолин и Эрмес добровольно помогают поисковой группе двух пропавших заключенных возле болот, но им приходится сражаться со стендом планктона Foo Fighters, когда он обнаруживает диск со стендом Джотаро. После долгого противостояния, Джолин щадит Фу Файтерс, видя, что это было скорее заблуждение, чем зло. Фу Файтерс захватывает труп заключенной Этро, чтобы жить с группой Джолин в тюрьме. Забрав диск Джотаро, Джолин привлекает внимание Энрико Пуччи, который ранее посчитал ее простой пешкой в своем плане. Понимая, что она представляет реальную опасность для его успеха, Пуччи отправляет Мирашон с ее стендом Marilyn Manson, чтобы забрать диск стенда и убить команду Джолин. Мирашон впоследствии побеждена Джолин и Фу Файтерс. Джолин делает звонок в Фонд Спидвагона, но его перехватывает Пуччи. Пуччи посылает Ланга Ранглера с его стендом, Jumpin 'Jack Flash, чтобы убить ее. Тем не менее, один из союзников Эмпорио, Уэзер Репорт (используя одноименный стенд), приходит на помощь и убивает Лэнга, помогая Джолин. Встретившись во дворе тюрьмы, Джолин удается доставить диск голубю-посланнику, несмотря на попытки Whitesnake остановить ее. Стенд Джотаро возвращается ему, но он не может быть полностью "восстановлен" без его диска памяти. Отдел максимальной безопасности Эрмес Костелло, которая, как выясняется, добровольно отправилась в тюрьму, убивает Спортс Маккса в отместку гангстеру, убившего её сестру. К сожалению, стенд Спортс Маккса Limp Bizkit воскрешает его как Зомби, и начинается битва с Эрмес, Джолин и Фу Файтерс против армии невидимых зомби Спортс Маккса. Спортс Маккс вскоре побеждён, но Эрмес серьезно ранена, а Джолин помещена в тюремную камеру строгого режима. Изучение диска памяти Спорт Маккса показывает, что Whitesnake использовал Спорт Маккса, чтобы воскресить таинственную кость, которая теперь находится в отделении максимальной безопасности. Джолин полна решимости найти эту кость. Тем не менее, Пуччи послал четырех пользователей Стендов, чтобы убить её, в то время как Фу Файтерс завербовывает второго союзника Эмпорио Нарцисо Анасуя, владеющего стендом Diver Down, чтобы помочь им защитить Джолин. Вивиано Вествуд, тюремный охранник, обезумевший от Стенда Survivor, освобождает всех заключенных и сражается с Джолин. Несмотря на то, что Вествуд является трудным противником с его стендом Planet Waves, Джолин в конечном счёте побеждает его. Третий пользователь стенда, пожилой человек по имени Кензо, противостоит ослабшей Джолин. Фу Файтерс приходит на помощь и сражается с Кензо и его нейтральным стендом Dragon's Dream, а Анасуй наносит последний удар, убивая его. Во время боя, из-за действия кости, растения слились со всеми обычными заключенными и создали Зелёного Ребёнка. Решив попытаться сбежать из тюрьмы, Джолин и Анасуй встречают четвертый стенд, Yo-Yo Ma, который проглатывает ребенка, заставляя их взять его с собой, пока F.F. остается, чтобы убить пользователя стенда. Пока Джолин и Анасуй пытаются спрятаться от охранников, Yo-Yo Ma медленно убивает их, выплевывая безболезненную таящую кислоту. Тем временем, Ф.Ф. противостоит Энрико Пуччи напрямую. Birth of the Green Baby Yo-Yo Ma is neutralized when Anasui fuses the Stand's brain with that of a frog, and F.F. manages to kill Yo-Yo Ma's user. Now, Jolyne and Anasui face the hatched Green Baby, and although the Green Baby has the power to shrink anyone who approaches it, Jolyne befriends it. Meanwhile, F.F. manages to join Jolyne and Anasui alongside Weather Report, but Whitesnake, disguised as Weather Report, suddenly attacks F.F. and Anasui, bringing them down. A fight ensues, but Enrico Pucci throws Jotaro's memory disc into the dying Anasui, threatening to destroy it. Jolyne has no choice but to abandon the fight, and Pucci takes the baby. F.F. sacrifices themself to save Anasui. Escaping Prison While Enrico Pucci departs from the prison, Jolyne confronts Miuccia Miuller, the chief warden from Green Dolphin Street Prison. Although Miu Miu's Jail House Lock stops Jolyne from acquiring more than three memories, Emporio and Jolyne manage to work together and coerce Miu Miu into letting the group escape. On the Run Emporio, Jolyne and Ermes escape from prison and pursue Enrico Pucci across Florida toward the coordinates North Latitude 28°24', West Longitude 80°36', the location of the Kennedy Space Center on Cape Canaveral. Jolyne goes first to her ex-boyfriend Romeo, who gives her a helicopter out of repentance for his actions. Using Kiss, Jolyne and Hermes cut Romeo's tongue to prevent him from giving the police information as to their location. However, the trio soon crashes when they are attacked by Rikiel, one of DIO's sons. Rikiel, using the Stand Sky High, is defeated after a tough battle. Rikiel reveals that Weather Report is Pucci's brother. Under World & Heavy Weather Jolyne, Ermes and Emporio soon reach the hospital in which Pucci is hiding. However, Donatello Versus, the third of DIO's sons, intervenes with his Stand Under World. Able to summons memories from the ground, he imprisons Jolyne and Ermes in a plane crash. Jolyne and Ermes manage to escape and defeat Donatello. However, Donatello manages to steal from Pucci Weather Report's memory disc, and returns it to Weather Report. As Weather regains his memories, the streets are invaded by millions of snails and people transform into snails themselves as Heavy Weather begins to manifest itself. Although they are 'infected', Jolyne and Ermes escape from the hospital and force Donatello to drive for them. Jolyne interrupts a battle between Weather and Pucci, but Weather dies while Pucci escapes. Cape Canaveral Jolyne and her companions drive to Cape Canaveral to stop Pucci from 'attaining heaven.' Suddenly, the gravity they experience shifts horizontally, and Ermes is separated from the group by falling debris. In the main courtyard of Cape Canaveral, Jolyne fights Pucci's new Stand C-Moon. Although C-Moon's strikes are dangerous due to their property of turning inside out whatever they touch, Jolyne gains the upper hand until Pucci intervenes and guides C-Moon to hit her in the chest, turning her heart inside out. Jolyne appears to die, to her companions' dismay. However, as Jotaro approaches, Jolyne is revealed to have survived by using her Stand to change parts of her body into Möbius strips, which cannot be turned inside out. Jotaro arrives with Ermes's help, and uses his Stand to stop time. Pucci is wounded and surrounded, but the protagonists accidentally shoot him high into the air, unlocking his ultimate power sooner than expected. A bright light envelops everyone, and they are knocked out. Made in Heaven .]] Jolyne and her companions wake up and soon find out that time is accelerating, with living beings, save for Pucci, remaining unaffected. Pucci and his Stand Made in Heaven prove unable to properly counter in the open, due to his near-infinite 'speed,' and the group tries to reach the sea so the water will make Pucci's location more obvious. However, Jotaro, during a critical time stop, loses time trying to save Jolyne from knives Pucci throws at her. As a result, Jotaro fails to kill Pucci. Pucci kills Jotaro, Anasui and Ermes while Jolyne is critically wounded and Emporio is the only one still standing. As Pucci approaches Emporio, Jolyne cuts one of Pucci's eyes, making a last stand to let Emporio escape. However, Jolyne is effortlessly torn to pieces by Pucci's attack, resulting in her death. Overhead, a group of butterflies resembling the butterfly wings depicted on Jolyne's tattoo fly toward the setting sun. Later, after Emporio defeats Pucci and resets the universe once more, a young woman named Irene is introduced with her apparent boyfriend, Annakiss. When they meet Emporio, Irene mentions they're going to meet Irene's father. Irene is implied to be Jolyne's counterpart (and Annakiss, Anasui's) in the new universe without Pucci, although she retains Jolyne's soul. Major Battles *Jolyne vs Gwess *Jolyne & Jotaro vs Johngalli A & Whitesnake *Jolyne & Ermes vs F.F. *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Miraschon *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Lang Rangler *Jolyne & Weather Report vs Enrico Pucci *Jolyne, Ermes & F.F vs Sports Maxx *Jolyne vs Viviano Westwood *Jolyne & Anasui vs Green Baby *Jolyne & Anasui vs Yo-Yo Ma *Jolyne vs Pucci *Jolyne & Emporio vs Miu Miu *Jolyne & Ermes vs Rikiel *Jolyne & Ermes vs Donatello Versus *Jolyne, Ermes & Anasui vs C-Moon *Jolyne, Ermes, Anasui & Jotaro vs Enrico Pucci & Made In Heaven (Death) *(Jolyne & Weather Report's spirits) Emporio vs Enrico Pucci